


Possession

by NovaofMink



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark, Drama, F/M, Hope, M/M, Past Torture, Revenge, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaofMink/pseuds/NovaofMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible for broken people to fix each other?  Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>Captured but untamed; caged but free; beaten into submission, but not broken.  She knew that look, she’d seen it in the mirror many times in the last six years.  An uncontrolled wave of possessiveness washed over her.  </p>
  <p>She had to have him.  He was meant to be with her.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.
> 
> This fic is complete. I will be posting chapters quickly.

She lifted her skirts from the muddy ground as she stepped around puddles and refuse. Her pale pink and yellow silk seemed almost drab in comparison to the vibrant colors of the other patrons. Men and women alike held lace handkerchiefs to their faces to block out the smell of feces and unwashed bodies. 

It was just an hour before the auction and the pens were full. Most of the creatures shivered and huddled together for warmth; they had been sprayed down in an attempt to get rid of the worst of the dirt, but it did nothing for the smell. Her eyes drifted over them with disinterest. She may have been younger than those around her, but her family’s power allowed her to make her purchases before the auction, getting some of the choicest pieces of meat.

Tired of the heat and smell she made her way toward her coach. She reflected on her dealings that day with quiet satisfaction: a few pretty servants, a stable hand, and two big blue haired fighters for the arena. With training they would be an excellent team. They came from the labor stock and she paid a little more than she would have liked for them, but she had no doubt they would recoup her losses, all in all a good day.

She had just reached the outer edge when she saw him. He stood toward the back of a group just pushed into a pen. He was among them, yet separate. His posture was only slightly bent as if unused to the position. His white skin was stretched taunt over jutting bones and well defined muscle & scars in sharp relief. Nothing in his appearance seemed different from those around him, so it was not surprising he went unnoticed, but she looked into his eyes. Those green orbs reminded her of a wild beast. Captured but untamed; caged but free; beaten into submission, but not broken. She knew that look, she’d seen it in the mirror many times in the last six years. An uncontrolled wave of possessiveness washed over her. 

She had to have him. He was meant to be with her.

Very little in life had been denied her. When she desired something, no matter how small or expensive it was hers.

“Sh’ten,” she called to her soldier bodyguard, “get me the one with green eyes in that last cage.”

“But Miss, you have already exceeded your expenditure limit. Your grandfather...”

“I will handle my grandfather,” she interrupted him. “Go purchase him. Now.” 

There was a cold danger in her arrogant voice which caused him to unconsciously move to do her bidding. Sh’ten paused when he realized what he was doing. Obeying without thought or question. With a snort of disgust he continued on.

She watched the transaction from a distance. The attendant seemed pathetically grateful to get the thin boy off his hands. Very quickly it was over and the boy was being led away; a rough-hewn rope about his neck, hands bound. 

Sh’ten was handing the boy over to a soldier to be added to the rest of her purchases when his mistress signaled for him to be brought over. His first instinct was to refuse; nobility did not touch slaves before they were properly washed and de-liced. With a simple narrowing of her eyes he changed his mind. She may only be a girl but she had too much influence over her grandfather to risk offense. If angered she could convince the Duke to take more than just his position and rank, she could have him put to death or worse enslaved.

Reluctantly Sh’ten led the boy over. He watched as she just stared up into the boy’s eyes. Slowly she ran her hand down his neck, wrapping her fingers around the rope leash. With the other hand she reached up and removed a stiletto from her hair. Without breaking eye contact she cut the course leash off and let it fall. She did the same with the rope at his wrists, not once looking away.

Sh’ten couldn’t understand what had his mistress so enthralled with this slave. The boy’s eyes looked dead and empty to him. Even his body was no longer appealing covered in puckered ridged scars. Sh’ten flinched but said nothing when she removed the bindings. The attendant had said the boy was deaf and dumb, so there was little chance of him harming the mistress.

Taking a yellow sash from her waist she slipped it around his neck in a loose imitation of a leash. “What is your name?” she asked softly.

“He has no name,” Sh’ten answered. “He can not hear or speak.”

She very much doubted that, but she wasn’t about to argue the point with a simple soldier. “We will soon change that; come my lion. You shall ride in the coach with me.” She shot a silencing glance at Sh’ten before he could object. “I am Dorothy Catalonia and you now belong to me.”


	2. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?
>
>>   
> Walking over to him she touched his arm before moving closer. Treating him as she would a new steed she moved her fingers slowly over him watching for a reaction. Nothing. Untying the sash she let it fall to the floor. The puckered scars stood out in garish relief against his too white skin. Like an insane spider’s web, the ridges wrapped around his limbs and torso. Only his face had been spared. Gently she ran a thumb over one perfect cheek. As smooth and still as marble, not an eyelash flickered at the caress.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.

Chapter 2

Sh’ten slammed the door behind him. Marching down the hall in long quick strides, he was soon out of the east wing and heading to the north with Duke Dermail’s library. Taking an unwashed male slave to the Lady Dorothy’s chambers was the last straw. She defied convention with her chariot driving, sword play, and owning gladiators, but this was it. He was sure this time the Duke would put a stop to her antics. Young ladies of standing did not own personal male slaves. A mean smile settled on his lips at the thought of her finally getting what she deserved.

 

***

 

Dorothy barely heard the sound of the door closing behind her. Her full attention was focused on the man in front of her. He stood unmoving, staring at the stone wall as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Her gaze ran over him taking in every detail. The only clothing he wore was her silk scarf and a ratty loin cloth. His skin was extremely pale as if he had been kept indoors, but the muscles looked well defined, so he must have done some manual labor. Someone had obviously abused her lion, if the scars networking his body were any indication. 

If things went well, and she was confident they would, she would have to find out who did this to him. Then she would destroy them. Dorothy was possessive of everything she considered hers. Whoever had touched her Lion first had left their mark and there was only one way to remove it. Eliminate them.

Walking over to him she touched his arm before moving closer. Treating him as she would a new steed she moved her fingers slowly over him watching for a reaction. Nothing. Untying the sash she let it fall to the floor. The puckered scars stood out in garish relief against his too white skin. Like an insane spider’s web, the ridges wrapped around his limbs and torso. Only his face had been spared. Gently she ran a thumb over one perfect cheek. As smooth and still as marble, not an eyelash flickered at the caress.

“I shall call you Lion. You will be my personal guard. No one else shall touch you.”

A knock sounded at the door.

“Come in” Dorothy called.

Servants brought in a wash tub and buckets of hot water. Dorothy continued to gently touch Lion until the door closed behind them. Carefully she slid her hand down his arm and took his hand leading him toward the tub. He showed no resistance as she removed his loin cloth. She resisted the urge to look down and continued to look into his eyes.

“Sit in the tub.” Dorothy said.

Lion sat.

Dorothy carefully took the bar of soap and soft rag. Gently she took her time cleaning his skin. She examined his body as the cloth passed over. The ridged stiff skin of the scars did not appear to have any pattern, but it must have been done with deliberate intent. None of the scars overlapped. It was as if who ever did it was drawing or painting. A horrific tribute to pain. This man had suffered. The knowledge brushed against her long dead heart. She shrugged the feeling aside, everyone had pain they had to overcome, it would not move her.

She put the rag into Lion’s hand. “Clean between your legs while I get you some clothes.” 

Dorothy went to the stack of clothes left by the servants on the table beside the door. She curled her lip in displeasure, all of the items were rough to the touch. Opening the door Dorothy stuck her head out and saw the blond soldier standing in the hall. “Come here.” she called.

He jumped and hurried over. “Come inside.” Hesitatingly, he entered her rooms. “Is there a problem?” he asked.

“I want your uniform,” she said.

He blanched, “Miss Dorothy I.. I..” he stammered to a stop at her glare.

She handed him the bundle of clothes. “Go into the closet, take your uniform off and give it to me. NOW.”

He wanted to protest, but headed for the closet.

Dorothy turned to Lion. The wash cloth was in a different position and dripping water. She smiled, progress.

She picked up one of the towels. Walking back over to the tub, she said, “Stand up.” He stood, still staring at the wall. She noticed that his manhood had suffered as well, she wrapped the towel around his waist. He would most likely not function properly again. Dorothy did not stop to examine or acknowledge the feelings of relief and regret she felt at the sight. Another towel was on the floor for him to stand on. Lion was standing beside the tub, dripping, when the blond soldier came from the closet. He looked miserable in the servant clothes.

Dorothy walked over and took the uniform from him. “What is your name?”

“Jadeite”

“Thank you for your assistance Jadeite. Please go to the tailor and tell him I want a new uniform for you and I want him to come here to do a fitting for my private guard. If anyone gives you any problems, please tell them to speak with me.”

Jadeite left with his head held a little higher. Even simple soldiers understood sometimes you had to play politics and Dorothy’s favor could come in very handy.

With Jadeite gone Dorothy turned back to Lion who had not moved. She retrieved a stool from her vanity and sat it on a towel next to the tub. “Sit down and I will wash your hair.” 

Before she could begin, there was a knock at the door. Lion did not flinch or flicker an eyelash at the sound. Sighing in irritation she went to the door. Sh’ten’s arrogant smile greeted her. Dorothy narrowed her eyes at his smug expression. The man was insufferable.

“Lady Dorothy,” he said with mocking formality. “Duke Dermail would like to see you right away.”

“Of course,” she replied with equal mockery. “I would never keep my grandfather waiting. One moment while I prepare myself.” She stepped back and slammed the door in his face.

She turned back to Lion who had sat on the stool, his gaze was still fixed on the wall unblinking.

Going to the closet she retrieved her bathing robe. She took it and gently draped the soft folds around the silent man’s shoulders. Moving the front she pulled the flaps closed and tied the sash.

“Don’t worry. I will be back soon.”

With her newest possession safely sitting & covered, Dorothy quickly quit the room. She sailed down the hallway not looking for or caring where Sh’ten was.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?
>
>>   
> She would have her slave.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.

Chapter 3

 

Duke Dermail looked up at the perfunctory knock and his granddaughter entered. She met his eye and smiled at him, arrogant to the last. He couldn’t stop the little bit of pride at her spirit. Her mother’s family had been a bending, groveling, group of court suck ups, but Dorothy took after her father. The loss of his son had been a hard blow, but Chilias had left behind a good heir.

“Good day, Grandfather. Sh’ten,” Dorothy sneered the name, “informed me that you had requested my presence.”

“Yes,” Dermail was annoyed to see that the man in question had placed himself on the inside of the door, instead of in the hall. “He says you have taken a male slave to your rooms.”

“That is true,” Dorothy said, “but I do not see how that is any of his business.”

“As your bodyguard, I’m sure he had your best interest in mind.” The Duke had to clear his throat to get the last bit out. It was obvious there was little love lost between the two.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s it.” Dorothy agreed with false sweetness.

“Be that as it may. Dorothy, you can’t keep a male slave in your rooms.”

“He is in no condition to live with the other slaves.”

Dermail sighed, “Dorothy-”

She cut him off “Grandfather.” Coming close to the desk she placed her hands on the surface and leaned close. All emotion drained out of her eyes. Her voice was low so only he could hear. “He has been tortured.”

Duke Dermail swallowed hard. 

His heart hurt seeing the empty and hollow look in her eyes. He hated that someone had taught her how to die inside. It was his fault and he could never repair the failure. If healing this boy would somehow help her to heal, then the boy could sleep in her bed if she wanted. That she might have an interest in bedding a male would have been welcome news. She needed to save this boy, that much was clear.

She would have her slave. 

“I see,” Dermail said. “I’m sure you know what you are doing. Good luck.”

“Thank you, Grandfather.” Dorothy returned to her arrogant self. “Now, about Sh’ten. I don’t feel he is satisfied with serving as my bodyguard. It would be better for us both if he were moved to another position, where perhaps he would have more activites to absorb his time.”

“Perhaps,” He glanced at the soldier in question. The man’s face was flushed and his fists clenched. The duke pressed his lips together. A man who could not control his temper better than that had no place around Dorothy. “I will see to his reassignment.”

“As you think is best." Dorothy picked up a pen and scribbled a name across a sheet of paper. "I have a couple recommendations of personnel who have proven helpful in the past.” 

“I will take it under consideration.” He clasped his granddaughter’s hand. It was as close to a hug as either of them could come. “Have a good evening, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dorothy nodded. She gave his hand a squeeze before withdrawing. Sh’ten did not open the door as she approached. He seethed in impotent rage. Dorothy glided by him as if he weren’t there.

***

 

After Sh’ten departed with his new orders Duke Dermail sat back and relived his regret.

Dorothy had been twelve when her father Chilias had died in the war. Her mother had always been a fragile thing and soon followed her husband into the grave. That left Duke Dermail the only surviving member of her family. He hadn’t had time to deal with a little girl. What did he know of daughters? So he had allowed the close friend of his son to care for her. They knew her better than he did and they lived on the adjoining estate. She was even betrothed to their only son. It had seemed like the easiest arrangement. He tried to visit occasionally, but his duties were elsewhere.

So sloppy of him. He never looked into the family, never bothered to get to know them. Anymore than he tried to get to know his granddaughter.

She went missing just before her fourteenth birthday. No one contacted him; no one thought he cared. When would they have told him if he hadn’t stopped by to see her on her birthday? She had been gone for two weeks. Even he had been surprised by his emotion. The last piece of his son might be dead and no one was looking for her. He tore the countryside apart. No one was spared, including the fostering family. At the time he had only vaguely wondered at their resistance.

When they finally found Dorothy’s bloody body, he understood. It was an underground room just feet from the house. A torture chamber.

Their son. The boy had been torturing Dorothy for weeks. If their only male heir had been in the room when Dermail arrived, he would have died.

When Dermail did see the boy, he was surrounded by his Father and sisters. All begging for his life. They promised that they would cure him; he would never do something like that again. He let the boy live, but the family would suffer for it. They were ostracized from society and were forced into seclusion on their estate. Dorothy and he never spoke of it and he did his best to erase them from everyone's memory.

Dermail would never forget that his neglect had caused Dorothy’s fate. The shattered child he brought home physically recovered. It took much longer for the mind to come back. Once it did; how proud he was of her. She was so like him. Strong, brave, arrogant, intelligent, crafty and manipulative. Perhaps he spoiled her, but she usually used her boons to further the Romefeller cause. He could honestly say to himself that the broken slave was the first truly selfish thing she had ever asked for.

May the gods give her whatever she sought in that poor bit of humanity.

 

***

 

Dorothy spent the afternoon taking care of Lion. The tub was removed; a pallet was brought up; the tailor came & went. She even spoon fed him herself.

Lion had not reacted to anything she did. If he hadn’t washed himself, she might have wondered if he could do anything on his own. That act showed that he was not completely broken.

After Dorothy had her new slave put to bed on a straw pallet she sat and watched him.

Why had she really purchased him? She questioned herself. There had been other hurt and scarred slaves over the years. What was it about him she couldn’t resist?

Perhaps it was his eyes. Somewhere buried under all that pain was a piece of himself he had saved. Maybe she wanted to give another the chance she had been given. A chance to heal, recover. As a slave no one would worry or care about his state of mind. Then again, why did she? Why help a possession? If he were a wild animal for sale, would she have bought him? 

It made her feel better to realize, yes. She would have bought the poor animal and try to rehabilitate it. Her actions were not so unusual. Many ladies took in wounded birds. That they were too cowardly to attempt it with a lion was no fault of hers.

Having justified her actions satisfactorily to herself, she slept easy.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.

Chapter 4

Inane conversation of pampered nobility flowed in a constant river about her. She remained untouched by the flattery and empty compliments directed her way. Dorothy had long ago become immune to those trying to gain her favor. Long ago she had mastered the political arena. Duke Dermail was quick to put his granddaughter's ability to use. His sphere of power grew swiftly under Dorothy's clever direction. His enemies feared there was nothing to stop the spread of Romefeller's influence.

That is until the devious heir met her match in an orphan turned Princess Peacecraft reborn. In Relena, she found a determination and innocence of spirit she could not manipulate or control. Absolute enemies in public and true friends in secret, each in their own way sought to change the world around them.

Dorothy absent mindedly gave a scathing retort to Amelia, the newest addition to Relena's entourage. Though her gaze was on the small dark haired girl before her, she did not see the tears rise in the child's eyes. All of her attention was centered on the green eyes she could feel watching her.

Lion was never far away. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him; arms crossed leaning against a wall. He took his position as her bodyguard very seriously. She couldn't help the stir of something that lanced down her spine when looking into his emerald gaze. More than one pair of appreciative eyes followed him about the castle. Much had changed in the last six months. Gone was the ragged loin cloth and trappings of an auctioned slave. The deep blue and gold uniform fit his trim athletic form to perfection, displaying his new station in life.

She allowed a small smile curl her lips knowing he would see it and wonder at its meaning. The poor boy was so confused by her actions he didn't know how to react or what she would do next. Despite disapproval, Lion slept on a pallet by her bed. In the face of anger, her Lion did not wear a slave collar in public. At her order no one was permitted to touch or command him. Openly she flaunted her desire, but did not bed him. Daily she told him, he was her possession, yet gave him more freedom than any commoner.

Every look, touch, and action concerning Lion was carefully planned out. Dorothy was putting to use all of her knowledge of human behavior to bring her treasure's soul back from where his previous owner had buried it. Lion's confusion would hopefully lead to her first goal, his voice. Everyone was convinced he was mute, but she knew better. They did not hear him cry out as nightmares tormented his sleep or watch him curl into a ball whimpering in remembered pain.

Dorothy abandoned even the appearance of conversation and made her way toward her shadow. 

I will never understand the humor of the gods, she thought to herself. They send an angelic noble to crush my heart and then a scarred slave to crack my bitter shell. What is it about you that pulls me? Hatred has been my only companion for so long I can barely remember anything else. Why you? Why me? Why now?

The part of me that was once a woman is gone. Any desire for a man’s touch was buried under layers of pain and humiliation. Can you resurrect the dead, Lion? Can your touch repair my shattered womanhood? Dare I even wish for it? Do I care enough to make the attempt? So many questions. I don’t know. I just don’t know.

As she approached Lion a sudden wave of excited voices drew her attention to the entrance. A gaggle of empty headed females stood in a chirping, squealing crowd. The swarm moved forward as Dorothy tried to discern their interest. A huge man suddenly entered the door and charged his way into the fluttering cloud of gowns. For a moment the women parted and she caught sight of a young blonde haired man in their midst. They quickly crowded close again, but Dorothy’s blood ran cold. 

She stood frozen unable to move, fear holding her fast. She knew that face. Her mind rushed back in time, trapped in the horror of her 14th year. He was her friend, neighbor, and confidant. Only no one warned her of the monster lurking behind those beautiful eyes. They forgot to tell her his sweet voice could spew forth hatred and profanity as if quoting poetry. Not a word of caution that his smile and gentle kiss were just a distraction until he forced a branding iron into your flesh. He turned a childish exploration into weeks of torture that even now her mind could not completely comprehend. Those soft blue eyes and sweet pink lips professed is undying love while his hands tore at her flesh, stealing her innocence and scaring her soul. The feel of the metal cuffs digging into her wrists, the heat of the flame near her skin...

A touch on the arm drew her from her trance. Dorothy jerked back as if burned. Lion looked at her with questioning eyes. Though it shamed her, she knew her fear was plain to see. She spared him no words. Turning, she swiftly headed toward her apartments.

Her worst nightmare was back to haunt her. Lion’s voice and needs were now far from her mind. Escape. Her soul screamed for her to run, but to where? There was no choice. Hell had not yet called back its demon. She would have to face her past. 

Quatre.

 

***

 

Dorothy threw the flowers into the fire. Wearily she sank into the chair before the hearth.

Three days she had hidden in her rooms. Hourly items arrived at her door. Love notes, flowers, jewelry, all fed to the flames.

She wanted to be a coward, hiding from terror of her past. How she wished her grandfather were here now. Unfortunately, she didn’t know when he would return from trade negations with the neighboring country.

Fear ate at her.

Somehow, she had to find the strength to deal with the situation herself.


	5. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?
> 
>  
> 
> “Dorothy, I’m so glad." Quatre said, "I know we will be very happy together.” Gently he turned her around, clasped her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “I have to go, but I will see you soon.” 
> 
> And he was gone. Everything right with his world.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.

Chapter 5

Dorothy attempted to appear casual leaning against the second floor railing. Below, the Nobles’ daughters flocked around the Winner heir. It had always been so. If it had been any other man, Dorothy would have believed they were only after his power and wealth, but this was Quatre Raberba Winner. With his sweet disposition and beautiful looks, women could not help but fawn over him.

If they only knew, she thought sardonically.

None of those flighty airheads even tried to see beneath the pretty face and soft voice. If even one of them scratched the surface they would see a barely controlled river of emotion. Especially today, she observed, as he appeared quite strained. Dorothy saw the slight force in his smile, an unsteady hand run through blonde tresses, the way his eyes would occasionally dart about the room, and all the other tiny signs of stress. No, everyone saw what he wanted them to see. She just happened to be one of a select few who knew what lay behind the polite smiles and good manners.

A gift she would gladly have refused if given the option.

His eyes again made a survey of the area and landed on her. Relief flooded the bright blue irises as they locked with her own hard eyes. A shudder ran down her spine. How she hated those eyes. As she knew the true him, only Quatre knew the girl she had once been.

Did he really see the person she had been all those years ago? She definitely felt 13 again when he looked at her. He was her one weakness and she hated him for it.

That’s why she decided to order Lion to wait in her apartment. No one needed to know her nightmare. She would face her past alone.

Gently dismissing his admirers, Quatre quickly made his way to her side, settling on the railing just a foot from her. The urge to run welled up inside her. The feeling of panic threatened to wash away her courage. Biting her lip sharply, she forced herself to remain still and focus on why she had come. He was here because she had sought him out. She was in control. 

If she could convince herself of that.

“How are you, Quatre?” Dorothy forced herself to ask casually.

His smile was brilliant and obviously strained, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look well.”

He gave her what, she assumed, was a cute self-deprecating look. “Just a little stress. I’ll be fine.” He reached out to take her hand.

She hastily took a step back. The thought of his touch brought a wave of nausea.

A hurt look crossed his face. “It will be better after the wedding.” He attempted to reassure her, “Then we go back home.”

Dorothy fought down the panic that threatened to choke her. “That is what I wanted to speak to you about.” She took a deep breath, “I broke our betrothal six years ago. You can stop with the letters and the gifts. There will be no wedding.”

Quatre’s eyes went wide. “You can’t mean that.”

“I can show you the formal document signed by your father and my grandfather.”

He waved that away in annoyance. “I’ve seen it, but they didn’t understand how much we love each other.”

A sickening ball of terror lay heavy in her stomach. “I don’t love you. I hate you.”

Again he reached for her and she fled backward.

Quatre’s eyes were starting to look panicky. “You are the only person who truly understands me, I need you.”

Dorothy took another uncontrolled step back, “Stay away from me. Go home. I want to forget you exist.”

She watched the anger flicker in the back of his eyes. Suddenly she realized, he had caused her to back away from the balcony and the protection of the audience below. She made a move for the balcony rail, but he grabbed her wrist. Quickly he twisted it up behind her back. Using the pressure he forced her through a nearby doorway. He kicked the door shut behind them. Twisting harder he forced her against a wall. She let out a pained noise. Quatre pressed his aroused body tightly against her back. He let out a moan of pleasure. “Do it again,” he breathed in her ear adding pressure to her already tortured arm. She couldn’t stop an involuntary hiss, but refused to cry out. “Oh, Dorothy,” his voice was deeper, more in control. “You know what I need. When I get you home, wife, I will teach you all of the new ways I’ve learned to make you scream.”

Panic flooded through her. She was a child again strapped to that table, Quatre whispering sweet nothings as he stabbed pins under her nails. She couldn’t think, couldn’t move. Why had she left Lion behind? She wanted to sob, but dared not make a sound.

All of the hard won bravado and confidence she had gained over the years fell away. Naked fear rode her, wiping out all coherent thought.

Quatre placed tender kisses along her neck as he attempted to dislocate her shoulder. Dorothy whimpered in fear and pain. He moaned in pleasure and rubbed his erection against her. “I haven't forgotten a minute of our weeks together. Only you and Trowa have ever completely satisfied me. The others all crumbled so easily. You barely begin to play with them and they faint or go mad.”

Quatre ran his tongue up her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe. She shuddered in revulsion. The bitter taste of fear and bile filled her throat.

“Not my Dorothy, daddy’s little soldier. She is brave and strong, a true survivor.”

If the words mocked her, she no longer cared.

He bit down on her ear, wringing another whimper out of her. He collected a droplet of blood on his tongue, savoring the taste.

“I didn’t plan to use you so soon, but unfortunately someone lost my darling Trowa and the replacements they found, just didn’t satisfy me. The last one died a few days ago. So, this little interlude will have to satisfy me until the wedding.”

Quatre’s grip twisted a little more, she could feel the bruises starting on her wrists. The part of her brain that could still function noted that he must be desperate if he was marking her where others could see.

“I wish you could have met him. My darling Trowa, how he could handle pain, Dorothy. You never saw such a face, it didn’t blink, didn’t move. Pain after pain I inflicted on him and he stoically took it. His green eyes would stare right through me as if he could see my soul. He forced me to be creative. I often felt like an artist. I wanted you to watch me work him, how I carefully craftily wrung the screams out of him. Oh, how I wanted you to meet him.”

Dorothy was only half listening, drowning in her fear and pain, but as he described those eyes she knew it was Lion. The monster that had destroyed her had carved up her Lion. 

No. Not her Lion. Dorothy forced herself to calm and think. Quatre could never be allowed to see Lion, he could never have him back. 

She was going to have to kill him. The knowledge settled like a rock in her stomach.

Quatre had to die to save them both. She would find a way, somehow she would find a way.

“You understand, Dorothy.” Quatre said earnestly, “You understand why we have to be together?”

It came out in a soft whisper, but she was able to choke out, “Yes, I understand.”

Quatre’s voice went back to its clear high normal octave. “Dorothy, I’m so glad. I know we will be very happy together.” He let go and stepped back. Gently he turned her around, clasped her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “I have to go, but I will see you soon.”

And he was gone. Everything right with his world.

***

Dorothy didn’t know how long she stood there with silent tears running down her face. When she could bring herself to move, she carefully tested her arm and it appeared to be sore, but fine. 

How was she going to rescue them from Quatre? Somehow she would. She had to find a way to save Lion. She didn’t question whatever it was she felt for Lion that gave her strength. She didn’t want to look at it and see it for what it was. It gave her strength, so she used it.


	6. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.

Chapter 6

 

He watched her.

Something wasn’t right. Lion knew something must have happened.

During their time together they had established a rhythm, a predictability. When in private she would speak softly to him. Telling him of her day, what she was thinking. Sometimes she would ask him questions, wait a moment and continue as if he had responded. In public she flirted with him outrageously. Everyone thought they were lovers. Only the Duke seemed aware that it was all an act. The gossip surrounding her was vile. The people were intimidated by her and came up with the most terrible lies. 

She rescued him from slavery. Treated him like a human being for the first time in his life. How many of those gossips had walked by him? Had they noticed or cared? He owed Dorothy his life. Somehow he would find a way to repay her.

Now she was behaving oddly. 

Since that day she fled the ballroom, things had been different. She was agitated, pacing the room. A messenger had been coming around a multiple times a day delivering letters that she balled up and threw into the fire.

The one sided conversations had stopped. She no longer went to the dining hall for meals.

Then today she had left, refusing to allow him to accompany her. For the first time he thought of disobeying. She shouldn’t go without him. He was her bodyguard. Part of him had been a slave for too long. So, he stayed.

Now she was back and there was fear in the back of her eyes. For the first time she wouldn’t meet his gaze. She immediately put long gloves on as if she were cold, but it was a lovely late summer afternoon. She moved to stand at the balcony doors, white blonde tresses danced, as the warm breeze gently moved though the room. Dorothy hugged herself staring out over the horizon.

She looked so alone. He wanted to help her. 

Touch her, speak to her, comfort her in some way. Could he find the a way past his fear and training? He was torn, frustrated by his own inability to take action.

Then the moment was gone.

She grasped the doors and closed them firmly. “Goodnight, Lion.” Dorothy said as she moved to the bedroom, the door locked behind her.

Lion felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest. Being dismissed and shut out. He didn’t like it. The irritation took him by surprise. When had he allowed himself to start feeling anything?

Disturbed, he stared at the closed door.

***

It took her a few days, but the arrangements finally came together. The envelope had been delivered just minutes ago and she placed it next to the money bag.

“Lion,” she said. “Come here.”

Her bodyguard moved from his chair near the door and stood in front of her desk. Watching her with those silent eyes.

She ignored the tight feeling in her chest and the burning behind her eyes. Struggling to keep her face as emotionless as possible she pushed the letter and money pouch across the desk toward him.

“Here is your declaration of freedom and wages for the past six months of service. There is also a letter of reference and a list of possible employers. The top name came to the palace to hire guards for his caravan yesterday. I recommend you start there.”

Lion blinked twice, but did not move toward the items.

“You are free and dismissed. Please gather your things and leave my apartment today.” She tried to make her voice firm, but feared he might have detected a quaver in it. “I have done all I can to help you; now it is time to go out on your own.”

She stood up, breaking eye contact. His confusion was like a living thing, wrapping around her, squeezing. Finally, she could admit to herself she didn’t want him to go. Couldn’t imagine life without him. 

Dorothy clenched her fist; she had to get a hold of herself. The only way to save Lion was to get him away from Quatre. If he found his ‘Trowa’, they would both be condemned to hell.

She walked around the desk and headed for the door. Refusing to meet his questioning gaze. “I want you gone by the time I get back.” With that she left, her throat burning with unshed tears.


	7. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.

Chapter 7

Duke Dermail was furious. The Winner family stood in his study daring to speak with him about Dorothy. They had waited until he was away on business to sneak into the city. For two weeks they had been close to his granddaughter. What had they done while allowed to roam free?

The boy was now a young man, pleading sweetly for Dorothy’s hand in marriage. He wanted nothing more than to order them all put to death. How could they ever think he would allow her anywhere near them. Their babbling was drowned out by the thundering of his pulse.

“No,” he said, unable to stand one more word. “I don’t care if you are a born-again virgin.” His eyes blazed with fury, letting the boy see how serious he was. “I will never trust you with her again.” Only the boy met his gaze. The others shifted nervously, staring at the floor.

“But she has agreed to marry me. We love each other.” His smile was so sweat and earnest. If there had been any doubt in his mind, he might have been convinced. It was a good show. Luckily he knew Dorothy now, she was no more in love with this boy then he was. 

He should have killed Quatre six years ago. Nothing from that time could be undone, but going forward was in his power.

“I don’t care what she has said. She is my granddaughter and heir; it is not her decision.” Then he saw a flicker of something in Quatre’s eyes. Something hid behind those blue eyes. “You will leave the city tonight. If any of you are caught within the city limits when the sun rises, it will set on your corpses.” 

He looked over the whole group to make sure they understood.

“Now get out.”

***

Two days later...

Duke Dermail called “come in,” in response to the knock on the door. He saw the Romefeller uniform out of the corner of his eye. Still focused on his work, he didn’t look up. “What is it?”

“Something is wrong with Dorothy.”

Not recognizing the voice he looked up to see Dorothy’s mute guard. Not so mute after all. “What are you doing here? Dorothy freed you. I signed the document myself.”

“Something is wrong.”

Dermail sighed, this was why he hated freeing slaves. They never seemed to know how to leave.  
“Just because she removed you from her rooms doesn’t mean anything is wrong. She wants you to take your freedom and go.” He turned back to his work. “But if you want to be a soldier for Romefeller I will give you a recommendation.”

“Dorothy did not call for breakfast yesterday. No one has seen her today and no food has been sent to her rooms.”

He met the young man’s green gaze and actual worry tightened his gut. “Let’s go.” He shoved his chair back and headed for the door.

***

Dermail stopped to speak with the hall guard. “Have you seen Dorothy?”

“Yes, sir.” He relaxed a little at this news. “Two evenings ago.”

Dermail’s lips compressed in anger. “Have you seen her since?”

“No, sir,” the soldier replied uncertainly; the Duke’s reaction making him wary. “I was told, she was not to be disturbed.”

“Who gave you the order?”

“Captain Sh’ten.”

“Son of a Bitch!” The duke snapped and headed for his granddaughter’s door. It was locked. He cursed himself for not bringing the master key with him.

The ex-slave pushed him to the side. Two vicious kicks and the door smashed open. They rushed in to find the room in shambles. Tables were over turned, drawers lay on the floor, clothes were flung about.

“Guard!” the Duke shouted. The man stood shaking in the doorway. “Go to my personal guard and tell them to bring Sh’ten here.” The young man couldn’t get away fast enough. 

They searched the room while they waited. Clothes and personal items were missing, but there wasn’t any evidence of who had taken Dorothy.

The sound of cursing and scuffling could be heard in the hall.

Two guards drug a struggling Sh’ten into the room. Blood trickled from his mouth and ears. Angrily he still fought his captors.

“Where is Dorothy?” Duke Dermail demanded.

Sh’ten looked him defiantly in the eye, “I don’t know.”

Dermail’s anger rolled off him in waves. “Anubis,” he growled through clenched teeth.

The scarred man, his head enforcer, nodded. A sickening pop sounded followed by Sh’ten’s scream. Anubis wouldn’t let him fall to the floor, holding him up by the now dislocated shoulder.

“Where is Dorothy?”

Tears ran down Sh’ten’s face. Panting through the pain, “I don’t know.”

“Anubis.”

Sh’ten’s knee cap shattered.

When the screaming stopped. “Where is Dorothy?”

“I don’t know,” came out as a whimper.

“Anubis.”

“WAIT!” Sh’ten screamed. “I know who took her.” His words tripped over themselves in his hurry to get them out. Dermail held up his hand. Anubis stilled. “He was blond, blue eyes. He said he was her betrothed.”

Dermail clenched his fists. “Damn those Winners to oblivion!” He slammed his fist on the nearby dresser, the wood cracked. “I’ll kill Quatre!” What horrors would he commit on Dorothy this time?

“Quatre?” came the quiet question from the young man.

“Yes. He was betrothed to Dorothy years ago, but I found out what he is and broke it off. He was in the city and I demanded they leave two nights ago.” He glanced at the boy and saw the flicker of fear.

“Do you know Quatre?”

All emotion drained out of those green eyes and he gave a slow nod.

It was the same look that Dorothy had when she remembered her torture. “Yes, I can see that.” He looked around the room in frustration. They had almost two day’s head start.

“What is your name?” He knew what Dorothy called him, but now that the boy could speak, he should be addressed by his own name.

There was a very short pause. “Lion,” It came out strong and sure. He could see the life was back in Lion’s eyes. So, the boy had taken Dorothy’s choice for his own. There was now strength where there had only been emptiness. Dorothy really had saved him.

“You need to leave now. Take whatever you need. I will follow with troops as soon as I can. Do whatever you need to, just save Dorothy.” He glanced at the shattered man in the doorway whimpering in pain. “Do we understand each other?”

Lion nodded.

They left in opposite directions.

Dermail shouted orders to the hall guard.

Lion headed for the armory, kitchen, then stables.

***

The priest looked at the ragged woman seated on the pew of his church. Something horrible must have happened to her. Her gown was expensive quality, but torn, covered in mud and blood. A large bruise covered one side of her face. One eye almost swollen shut, lips split and puffy. Two men he assumed were guards sat on either side of her.

An earnest young man approached him. “How may I help you sir?”

A smile lit up the angelic face before him. “I am Quatre Winner and I would like you to marry me to my betrothed.”

“Well certainly, where is she?” The young man pointed to the woman on the pew. He looked back at the boy in surprise.

Sadness filled those lovely aquamarine eyes. “That is why I need your help. I had to rescue my love from where she was being held. Now she is refusing to marry me. She feels unworthy because she is no longer a virgin.”

The priest glanced at the woman again. Under all the wounds she was most likely lovely enough, but the loss of her innocence was a large strike against her. “My lord, perhaps she is right. It is a horrible shame, but I’m sure you could find another young woman with her innocence intact. It might be best for you both.”

“Oh no.” The young man reached out and clasped his hand between two sweating palms. “She is my soulmate; the only one for me.” The eyes sparkled with conviction. “I can’t live without her.”

He nodded. Quatre smiled at him again, and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds. The boy truly loved her.

Quatre took him over to the young woman. “Dorothy, this priest is going to marry us.”

She looked at him and shook her head vehemently.

“Miss Dorothy, you should be honored that he still wishes to marry you.” The priest gently reminded the young woman. 

Quatre leaned in close and whispered to Dorothy. “Either he marries us or he dies. It is up to you.” Quatre placed a delicate kiss on her swollen cheek. 

Dorothy’s eyes dulled and she sat still.

Quatre turned back to the priest. “We are ready to begin.”


	8. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.

Chapter 8

 

It took a day and a half to catch up with the Winner’s caravan. It was early evening when he snuck up on their camp. The guard patrolling the woods was lazy and did not hear Lion approach. His neck was snapped before he had a chance to make a sound.

Quatre’s tent was easy enough to find. It was the farthest away, sitting by itself, and had pained whimpers coming from inside.

Lion considered waiting for nightfall, catching them asleep. He might be able to get Dorothy away without anyone noticing. 

He could hear Quatre murmuring softly to someone, then a suppressed sob. That made his choice for him.

Pushing aside the tent flap he stepped inside.

The scene made him want to vomit. Dorothy was naked, suspended by her bound wrists from the center tent pole. Her face was a mass of bruises, small cuts littered her body, and the insides of her thighs were smeared with blood. She was un-gagged, of course, the monster wanted to hear her screams.

Lion was too late.

Not that he had ever had a chance. As soon as Quatre had her he would have begun. But Lion had held onto a slim hope that he would arrive before she was raped.

Quatre stood next to her, a knife in his hand, and blood splattered across his naked body. His face lit up with a beatific smile.

“Trowa!” Quatre stepped toward him. “You came back to me!”

For a moment Lion was frozen in horror. The memory of his life before Dorothy had begun to fade. To blur into something best forgotten. That voice, the smell of blood and he was back. In his mind he relived those three years. The unending pain. Love was torture, joy terror, and happiness agony.

“No!” Dorothy croaked from a throat hoarse from screaming. “Run! Please, run.”

Her eyes pleaded with him to save himself.

He and Quatre realized at the same moment, she had known all along. 

She had protected him from his torturer and tried to get him out of the city. Knowing the danger to herself, knowing what the insane maniac might do if he found out. She tried to save him. He hadn’t understood how much she cared. Something broke open inside him. They would never be able to go back to their old relationship now.

He didn’t have long to wonder at the new feeling rushing through him.

“Stop looking at her like that!” Quatre screamed. He slapped Lion across the face. His head moved, but he did not blink. Old habits die hard.

“You’re supposed to Love Me! Not her! You can’t have her!” spittle flew as he raged. “She’s mine! MINE! Since the moment I was born, she was given to me. She has always been mine!” He looked back and forth between the two of them, as they ignored him, staring at each other. “STOP IT!”

Quatre took a step back, regaining his cold control. “What have you been up to, Trowa?” The words came out cool and casual. His eyes looked over Lion’s uniform. “Where Have you been? You’ve changed.” He stepped toward Dorothy, keeping his eyes on Lion. “What did you do to Trowa, Wife?”

Lion swallowed hard at that word. Dorothy flinched.

Quatre laid the point of the knife teasingly against her throat and spoke softly into her ear. “What did you do?”

Tears began gently rolling down her face, her eyes locked with Lion’s. “I set him free.”

A long pause followed. Only their breathing and the sound of dripping blood could be heard.

“I see.” The words were cold. Quatre turned his back on Lion. “You heard her Trowa. Go. I have some things to ‘discuss’ with my wife.” The threat in those words, the promise of so much pain. Lion could not move. He would not leave her at Quatre’s mercy, not for a moment.

“No, Quatre.” Lion said, stepping forward. “Let her go.”

“Stop right there, Trowa” Quatre said. “You wouldn’t want my knife to slip.”

“You won’t kill her.” Lion said as confidently as he could. Quatre liked his play things alive.

“Oh no, I would never kill my Dorothy.” He kissed her cheek lovingly. “We are going to be together for a long time, but I am thinking of getting rid of this eye.” He teased the blade at the corner of Dorothy’s left eye. “She would survive it and it would guarantee no other man would want her.” His voice dropped to a husky whisper. “I like that.”

Lion stepped back. What else could he do? All that was left was to delay. Romefeller was coming. They were at least a day behind. He had to limit the damage as much as possible until they arrived.

“If you’re not leaving, then have a seat, Trowa.” Quatre said waving his empty hand toward a trunk. “Since you like looking at her so much, I will give you a little show.”

Lion sat.

Quickly, Quatre cut Dorothy’s bonds and she sunk to the ground. It was too fast for Lion to take advantage of.

“This will be a new angle for you.” He wrapped his hands in Dorothy’s hair and dragged her toward the bed. He sat down spreading his knees. Using his grip on her hair, he guided her face where he wanted it. “She can pleasure me while you watch, Trowa.”

Lion wanted to tear Dorothy away. His heart pounded and he broke out in a cold sweat. He wanted to do something, anything to stop this.

Quatre was watching him, not Dorothy. Those cold alien eyes were enjoying both of their pain.

Lion had spent three years with Quatre; he knew what the monster enjoyed. It was time to turn the tables a little bit.

He could see Dorothy’s head moving, but he kept his eyes on Quatre, doing his best to ignore what he didn’t want to see. Slowly he began unbuttoning his uniform. Quatre loved the scars networking his body. The jacket fell back and his lined chest was in clear view. Lion took one finger and began tracing the scars. Slowly stroking down over the collar bone, twisting just below a nipple. Lion continued to trace his scars, watching Quatre’s lids become heavy and how he licked his lip.

Quatre was paying almost no attention to Dorothy. Lion noticed her hand was now on Quatre’s thigh just below the hand holding the blade. It happened quickly and Lion almost didn’t react in time. Dorothy had a hold of the wrist controlling the dagger and Quatre was screaming. Unfortunately, his hand still had a hold of her hair. He ripped her head back and swung with the knife. Dorothy fell to the floor and Lion was on Quatre wrestling for the knife.

Quatre was not large, but his muscles were solid. Lion had put on weight while under Dorothy’s care, but he was only equal to Quatre’s strength. The insane rage gave Quatre the upper hand and Lion found himself pinned to the bed. Quatre stabbed the blade into Lion’s shoulder. He gave a vicious twist. Lion screamed.

“Look what she has done to you! You are ruined!” Quatre screeched.

“I would rather you were dead,” Quatre said through gritted teeth. He reared back pulling the knife out. Lion could not feel or move his right arm. He tried to hold Quatre off with only his left, but there was no way he could stop the double handed lunge aimed at his heart.

As Quatre started his downward swing, suddenly a thin piece of metal came out of his chest. He looked down on it in shock. It slid back out of sight and they both looked behind him to see Dorothy wielding a rapier, blood dripping from its tip. The knife had cut her from nose to ear, blood poured down her face.

Quatre placed a hand over the hole in his heart. “Dorothy?” he asked in his normal voice. Sounding completely earnest and confused. “How could you?” He looked at her with those large tear filled eyes. “I Lov-”

Dorothy slit his throat.

Lion pushed the man aside and climbed out of the bed to stand next to Dorothy. They watched as Quatre choked to death on his own blood.

He felt numb as he watched his torturer die. The man had treated him like a toy to broken and sewn back together at his whim. Surely he should be feeling something? But there was nothing. They just waited quietly for it to be over.

When Quatre had quit moving Lion turned to Dorothy. Naked, bloody, armed, and ready to collapse. He led her as far from the body as he could. Her face continued to bleed.

“What can I do?” he asked.

“They... they have... a healer.” Dorothy struggled out.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Lion quickly made his way to the fire where most of the people were gathered. They stood up in surprise, but he didn’t give them any time to speak. “I need your healer now!” One of the women ran to a near by tent and came back with a box. She started to look at his shoulder, but he stopped her. “Not me. Dorothy.”

He grabbed the woman’s wrist and together they ran to Quatre’s tent.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic deals with rape, torture, and death.

Chapter 9

 

Duke Dermail arrived just after Noon the next day.

The Winners had put up no fight when Lion took over their camp. Most seemed relieved to have the situation over.

It seems Quatre had lost the last bits of his sanity when he killed his father during a fit of rage over loosing Trowa. He hadn’t known that his father had been the one to release the poor tortured slave. Lion hadn’t known either.

Since then Quatre had been ruling everyone with fear. They never knew which one of them would be the next victim.

They confessed to all their involvement in the kidnapping and forced marriage.

Duke Dermail was glad to find Dorothy alive and saddened to find not in one piece. Quatre had followed through with his last threat. The healer had been unable to save the eye.

Lion had spent most of his time holding Dorothy’s hand. He only left her side once, when she wanted to speak with the healer in private. After a brief conversation she gave Dorothy a small bag.

Shortly after the Duke’s arrival, everything was packed up and they were headed back to the city. Everything, that is, except Quatre’s tent, which they set on fire. It burned to the ground with the body inside.

Later that night, when Dermail setup camp, Dorothy dumped the contents of the bag into her tea.

 

***

Upon their return Dorothy locked herself in her rooms and refused to leave. Only Dermail and Lion were allowed entrance.

Lion moved himself back in and Dorothy didn’t object.

She went through the motions of living. She read, wrote, studied the documents left by the Duke. Her Grandfather would stop by and they would discuss finances and politics. She seemed fine except, there was no fire left in her eyes.

They never spoke of it, but Lion & Duke Dermail were both afraid she might end her own life.

A month into her self-induced imprisonment, Lion returned from running an errand to find Dorothy sitting on the floor by the fire. She was doubled over shaking. As he approached he realized she was being racked by deep sobs. Gently he laid a hand on her shoulder. When she didn’t pull away he brought up his other hand and gently massaged her shoulders till her sobs eased.

He just listened as she began to speak.

“I know you have been worried and you were right to be.” She said softly, “I have been preparing myself to do what was necessary.” Something inside him clenched in fear. “When Quatre took me he had a new obsession. Every time he... he... every time he would...”

Lion gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. “I know.”

She swallowed hard and went on, “He kept telling me I would bare him a child. That our love was destined to create life.” Dorothy choked on a sob. “I couldn’t face it. I would rather die.”

Lion’s hands tightened on her shoulders. The continued torment she had been dealing with and the thought of losing her warred inside him. He would never ask her to go through that, but how could he let her go? She had saved his soul; her death would break his heart.

She slid a hand up to cover his. “It is going to be okay. Now I know it won’t happen. Quatre is gone. I will not bring his child into this world.”

They stayed like that, staring into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

***

After that Dorothy was ready to face life again.

Duke Dermail threw a large ball to welcome her back to the world.

It was impossible to keep the kidnapping secret. People were aware that Quatre Winner abducted the Romefeller heir and that he died during the rescue. Lion was welcomed among the populace as her savior. Everyone conveniently forgot that he had once been a slave. He was now a Romefeller and a hero. Lion had questioned the suggestion of Dorothy’s first appearance being at a huge event. Rumors had run rampant of Dorothy’s condition and mental state. She and the Duke agreed the best way was to hit them all at the same time.

When Dorothy appeared at the top of the stairs overlooking the ballroom, a silence fell. She was magnificent. A lemon yellow silk dress flowed around her, barely clinging to her shoulders. Long billowing sleeves ended at her wrists. Her long blonde tresses were swept up and piled on her head showing off her long slender neck. The star piece was the matching eye patch across her left eye. She stood tall and confident. Her good eye meeting every gaze that dared.

Duke Dermail took her arm and walked her down the stairs. When they reached the bottom he handed her off to Lion who led her onto the dance floor.

The crowd erupted in applause.

The band struck the cords and the dancing began. After the first dance Lion handed her off. From the shadows he watched partner after partner sweep her across the floor.

Quatre had been wrong. 

Losing her eye hadn’t made her less attractive to others. It made her seem more accessible and human. It showed that she understood suffering. She had gained their sympathy and respect.

Much to her annoyance, eye patches became all the rage. It made him smile.

Dorothy had always had wealth and power, now she had the people.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for broken people to fix each other? Or will their pasts come back to destroy them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> by Nova
> 
> Gundam Wing AU (Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa)
> 
> Thank you to Cylina Nightshade for Beta-ing this fic.

Epilogue

 

It had been almost a year since Quatre’s death.

Lion slept on a pallet beside Dorothy’s bed. They often comforted each other, when they could not escape the nightmares, holding hands through the night.

***

Dorothy sat up in bed. She came awake with a shocked gasp, sweat beaded her flushed skin. She couldn’t remember what the dream had been, but she couldn’t seem to slow her ragged breathing. With a groan she fell back on the pillow. She must have tossed and turned during the night, because when she rolled over, she gave a shriek and fell off the bed.

She landed hard and Lion grunted in her ear.

“Oh my gosh, Lion!” Putting her hands on his shoulders she levered her upper body away so she could look him in the eye. “Are you okay?”

“Mostly, if you are done crushing me.”

Her mouth fell open in offense, “I’m the one who should be upset; landing on the floor would have been softer.” She glared at him, “and your dagger is digging into my hip.”

Lion just looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

Sluggishly her brain registered that all she could see was naked skin. The sheet had slid down and his nude chest was beneath her hands. Her face flushed bright red. Quickly, she started scrambling to get off him.

“Dorothy,” Lion groaned, closing his eyes. “Stop wiggling.” He grasped her hips to stop her movements. She stilled, feeling him hot and hard against the inside of her thigh.

“I...,” she cleared her throat and tried again. “I didn’t think you could still...” she trailed off.

He opened his eyes and looked at her; those green irises burned with something she had never seen before. It set her already heated blood on fire. Closing her eyes she gathered her courage and slid herself down his body until his hardness pressed against the throbbing core of her. They both moaned at the contact. Her night gown and the sheet were a thin barrier between them. She couldn’t control the involuntary movements that made her rub against him. “Lion,” she moaned.

She tried to express what she was feeling.  
“I want...” It felt so good.  
“I need...” It burned everywhere they touched  
“I don’t know...” she half sobbed. What was she going to do? Her body was striving for something her brain didn’t know how to obtain.

Lion sank his fingers into her hair, pulling her down for a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss. He tried to devour her and she ate back with equal ferocity. She collapsed on his chest plunging her fingers into his brown locks, gripping tightly as their tongues dueled. His hands ran down her back to grasp her ass forcing them closer together. Lion held her tight against him as he began to thrust. She could feel his burning skin through the thin layers of cloth. A wave of pleasure swept over her each time his hardness slid across her clitoris.

Something was building inside and when her world exploded, she was caught completely by surprise. Dorothy threw back her head and screamed. A few thrusts later Lion joined her.

***

Everyone knew something had changed. The heated looks, unconscious touching, screamed to anyone who looked that the couple had gone from friends to lovers.

Duke Dermail was pleased to see Dorothy recovering from the trauma of her life. Unfortunately, something needed to be done about her behavior. Even she couldn’t break some taboos.

***

Dorothy answered her grandfather’s summons. She walked down the corridor toward his suite, but her thoughts were on the man waiting for her back in her bed. They were enjoying learning about this intense meeting of bodies together. She wasn’t ready to try any of the positions that Quatre had forced on her, but she felt with time she could trust Lion enough to attempt them.

This new warm liquid feeling inside, she didn’t know quite how to deal with it. She had been so cold for so long. Was this what it felt like to be happy? To be excited for each new experience? An involuntary smile touched her lips; she could get used to this.

Pushing open the office door, she didn’t bother to knock. Her grandfather looked up and waved her to a chair. He wasn’t smiling and she did her best to present a somber appearance. She could feel the corners of her mouth twitching. Since when did suppressing a smile become a problem?

“Dorothy,” the Duke began, looking very somber. “I’m glad to see how well you have dealt with the challenges your life has presented you. I like to think I have been understanding and supportive of what you needed to cope.”

Dorothy nodded, no longer needing to suppress a smile, dread gnawed at her. Where he was going with this?

“Unfortunately, your latest...,” he cleared his throat, “activities have drawn a lot of attention. So, I feel it is time for you to get married.”

She was stunned.

Married. 

Panic welled up inside her. How could he? After all she had been through, after all she had suffered. An arranged marriage was intolerable.

“Grandfather-”

“Dorothy, you are a grown woman and if you are going to have marital relations, then you need a husband.”

This couldn’t be happening. The thought of a stranger touching her, she couldn’t comprehend it. Only Lion could touch her. Only Lion understood her.

Lion.

She would have to give up Lion.

In that moment it hit her. She finally admitted to herself what Relena had known all along. She loved Lion. It was ridiculous that it had taken so long for her to realize.

How Relena would laugh. Dorothy in love with her slave. It was ridiculous, it was unthinkable, it was horribly true. Women in society should never fall in love. How could she be so stupid?

No, the princess wouldn’t laugh. She would sympathize and understand. Supportive and apologetic even though Dorothy had been mean and harsh. She had refused to understand Relena’s feelings for her bodyguard. Told her to give him up, that they could never be together. How vicious she had been.

Now here she was and she wasn’t going to take her own advise anymore than Relena had.

“No.” Dorothy stated, standing up. “I am not going to marry. I will never marry.” Her voice was hard and determined.

“Damn it, Dorothy. I will not tolerate a bastard!” Dermail thundered standing as well. “You will marry Lion or I will send him to the farthest reaches of this country!”

Dorothy stared at her grandfather in shock. “Lion?”

“If you are willing to take the chance of having his child then you will do it as his wife, not his mistress.” Dermail stomped around the desk to stare down into his granddaughter’s eyes. “So marry him or send him away.”

For long, drawn out seconds they stared at each other. Then suddenly, Dorothy threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

Caught completely by surprise, Dermail slowly wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

Dorothy wept into his jacket. Her voice was muffled by the fabric, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

They stood there for a long time. 

The old wounds were finally healed, and they were ready to face a new future.

 

***

The End (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have noticed that I reference Relena on a few occasions. Well, her story is running parallel to Dorothy’s. I have started a few bits, but her story is more complicated than Dorothy’s. In the beginning, Relena was the main character, but Dorothy’s story flowed so easily, that I ended cutting Relena’s story out and concentrating on Dorothy. So, I am working on another story, working title “Gladiators”. That is most likely not going to be the title of the story, it is just the part that I have completed. In Relena’s story you will see much more of this world and how it works. I am also considering 1 or 2 more stories set in this world. If you enjoyed this story, Dorothy & Lion will be making appearances in “Gladiators”. The time gaps you see in this story will be filled in.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Nova


End file.
